AFLAfter Fang Left Me
by pendragonc
Summary: It's like the tittle says, this story takes place after Fang. Fang has left, how will the flock/Max survive without him, and will Dylan steal Max's heart. This is my first fanfic and I'm not really good summaries so please read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Anyway this is my first fanfic and if anybody is reading this I would love it if you would review, just to assure me I'm not terrible. Oh… and I do not own maximum ride.**

After reading the files off of Fang's computer (did he think I was too stupid to find them, he didn't even try to hide them) I decided to stop my sulking, well maybe tomorrow, don't judge me…

My body was so exhausted from not eating or sleeping for almost a week. I probably didn't have the energy to even get up.

After sleeping for the first time in weeks, I awoke to find that it was 7 a.m. (I had slept for almost 12 hours!) I begrudgingly got up and dressed in my favorite pair of jeans, a pair of blue converse, and a powdered blue tank top that was always one of Fang's favorites on me (it made me feel like I still had a part of him with me).

I went down the hall to the kitchen and decided as a nice surprise for the flock I would make them the two breakfast items even I couldn't screw up, fruit kebabs and bagels. I pulled a bowl of fruit from the fridge along with several rolls of bagels, and started cutting up the fruit and putting the pieces on their sticks.

I was so distracted and focused by the task at hand I didn't even think about Fang (or as little I could ever think about him). So, you can imagine that I didn't hear Iggy's quiet footsteps heading toward the kitchen; he came around the corner asking loudly "hey Nudge what's for breakfast?" (He and Nudge had been sharing cooking duty since Fang left). Then he suddenly froze, realizing it was me not Nudge. "Max…"

He was so shocked that I was up and out of bed that he didn't even comment on me and my cooking skills or lack thereof. A few minutes later the rest of the flock, plus Dylan, could be heard coming down the hallway. They also froze when they saw me, except Angel of course, she came skipping up to me and gave me a hug._ I'm so glad to see you Max"_ she whispered in my mind. I responded by hugging her tightly back, having mostly forgiven her about the whole leader thing.

Then the shock seemed to slowly recede from the others, as Gazzy shouted "WHY ARE YOU MAKING BREAKFAST MAX…did we do something wrong…WHAT DID WE DO TO DESERVE THIS TORTUROUS END!" His unexpected outburst made all of us laugh, even me.

This of course caused them all to stop and stare again, with huge grins plastered to their faces like they had forgotten that I had the ability to laugh. I put breakfast on the table, and waited to hear more complaining but they scarfed the whole thing down in a matter of minutes.

After dinner while I washed the dishes, I felt s tap on my shoulder, causing me to spin around so fast that soap bubbles flew everywhere. I looked up to see Dylan smiling down on me.

"What do you want" I said with an edge of steel to my voice, causing Dylan to flinch.

"Only to help you with the dishes" he said a little defensively.

"Oh"

"…and to ask how you're feeling about Fang's departure?"

The flash of shock/anger that was released into my veins caused me to unintentionally break the plate in my hands. I swung around and not looking at him I headed to the door shouting over my shoulder at him as I went "…It's none of your business, I'm going for a flight, watch the kids."

I flew for hours at hyper drive and must have gone 1,000's of miles before eventually I lost track and landed to get some bearing of where I was or how far I had gone. I found myself in a small town, and realized it was almost dawn. Man Fang was going to kill…" Suddenly I did what I can honestly say I hardly ever do…I cried. If I ever saw his sorry ass again I would single handedly kick it into next _month_ and then make him beg for mercy. My tears were suddenly replaced by rage as I punched a hole in a nearby brick wall.

Ow. Great, I think I just broke my hand. I said some more lovely curse words, and continued looking for any evidence of where I was. Finally I found a sign, it read "_Welcome to Orange Park, Florida."_ I blinked unbelieving that I had flown almost 1500 miles. Suddenly exhaustion hit me. I decided to call Iggy and spend the night somewhere in Orange Park (my mom had bought me, Iggy and Fang cellphones right before he disappeared, which he of course never answers!). Taking a deep breathe to calm myself, I punched in Iggy's phone number.

**Iggy's POV**

I awoke to the sound of my phone ringing, recognizing Max's ringtone I quickly picked it up. "Max, where the hell are you!"

"Hello to you to Igg, I'm in someplace called Orange Park, Florida, that's roughly 1500 miles away…if you were wondering."

"Max you can't just take off like that, what if something would have happened we would have no idea where you were."

"Last time I checked Igg I was in charge, not you. I'm fine, I'm just tired and so I decided to spend the night in a park here."

"Fine, Max" I said, sounding a little hurt.

"Look I'm sorry Igg, it's just that Dylan wanted to talk about my feelings and Fang and I-I panicked."

"It's okay Max, I get it we all miss him, and I'll kick Dylan's butt for you, alright?"

"Kay see you later Iggy."

I hung up the phone exasperated by Max's stubbornness and pissed at Fang for nearly destroying her. But, truthfully I am more mad at myself for the part I played in making Fang think he had to leave. I silently cursed Fang and went back to sleep, hoping wherever Max and Fang where they were okay.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed and like I said please, please review **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N sorry for the long wait…but with school starting and my rigorous course load, I haven't had a whole lot of time to write. That and I had to write a plot because I was just going with it on chapter one and then when I went to write chapter 2 I didn't know where I was taking the story….I'll shut up now….hope you enjoy chapter 2 **

**Angel's POV**

Unable to sleep with Max gone, and how I acted lately, I decided to wait in Max's room for her return. While I was waiting, to my surprise, I heard Dylan coming towards the door. Realizing what he had on his mind, I quickly hid in Max's closet. Around 9 a.m. is when I first heard Max's thoughts come into range.

**Max's POV**

Landing softly on the roof, I looked around to make sure my window was still open. It was. I fluttered down and climbed through the window. As I went to close the window, I heard someone whisper my name "Max". I whipped myself around to find…Dylan? "What are you doing in my room!" the anger I felt towards him, was clearly evident in my voice. Surprisingly, instead of flinching away he walked towards me. Before I knew it his lips were being forced upon mine. In shock, I succumbed at first, and then gaining my bearings once again, I shoved him away.

As he stood there, I shot forward quickly to punch him in the nose. When my fist made contact with his face, I heard a satisfying crunching sound. "Get the hell out of my room, you pervert!" I shouted at him. "Max…I love you." As I stood there stunned, I heard a familiar voice behind me say "I believe she asked you to leave Dylan." I recognized the voice as Angel's. "But, Max…" he said and then abruptly left the room. Quietly I thanked Angel, for forcing Dylan to leave.

"You're welcome Max, sometimes Dylan just needs to stop talking."

"I would much prefer it if he never spoke at all." I muttered.

"You don't mean that Max."

"What were you doing in my closet anyways?"

"I was waiting to talk to you…and then Dylan came in, so I hid in your closet" she said nervously.

"It's okay Ange, what did you need to talk about?"

"About the whole me trying to be leader thing (tears sprang to her eyes) I'm sorry… it's my fault Fang left." I walked over to her and held her close.

"It is not your fault, it was his choice to leave" I said soothingly.

"But I had a big part in the reason why…in his letter he said I was right…it's my fault" she bawled.

"Shh…shh it's okay sweetie" I repeated till her tears stopped. After about a half hour, I looked down on her, only to discover that she had fallen asleep. She looked to peaceful to wake so, taking a cue from Angel, I decided to close my eyes for a few minutes.

**Dylan's POV**

After my swift rejection, and ejection from Max's room, my thoughts turned to ways on how to get her to reciprocate my feelings. This of course made me wonder how Fang did it. Then it hit me. If Max found out that Fang was dead she would be forced to move on, and love me. Using my advanced sight, I started searching for Fang.

**Max's POV**

I awoke to a hesitant knock on my door. "Max, are you back?" Iggy asked worriedly.

"Yes Ig."

"Good" he said as he shuffled away.

I turned to look at the clock, and saw that it was 5 o'clock! No wonder Iggy was worried. Silently cursing myself, I carefully got up trying not to wake up Angel. Sneaking out the door, I headed down the hall to the kitchen. When I entered, I was met with 3 pairs of bird-kid eyes.

Whew…thankfully Dylan was nowhere to be seen. As I sat down at the table, their eyes never left me. After a few awkward minutes, I let out an exasperated "What!"

Always one to break awkward silences Iggy with a sly smile on his face innocently said "Nothing, just thinking of a way for you to allow hookers in the house." His crude sex jokes breaking the ice between all of us. "Now who wants dinner?" he asked. "Me!" we chorused.

As we waited Nudge and Gazzy discussed/debated their newest "all-time favorite TV show". I silently sat there enjoying the familiar sounds. Then I went to meet Fang's own silent, observing but smiling eyes like always, only to find his spot empty. Instantly the smile dropped from my face, and I went to go wake up Angel for dinner.

**Nudge's POV **

Why Fang? Why did you leave us? I was thinking of what his answer might be while Max did her silent observation routine that she always does when she's content, a smile on her face for the first in weeks. Then I saw her smile slip and I knew she was asking herself the same questions. When Max went to get Angel, I decided to check on Dylan and his newly broken nose (yeah, we all knew…Dylan didn't know how to set it so he woke up Iggy, who naturally told everyone else). I went down the hall to his room, and was about to knock on his door, when I heard him talking on the phone.

**A/N Sorry again for the wait, I know its short but I felt that was the best place to leave off. The next chapter should be up quickly, I already have most of it written. Please review….until next time ~Pendragonc~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dylan's POV**

I did it! It took me a couple of hours, but I finally found a way to get rid of that pesky Fang. Using the email ad he set up to find fellow mutants, I decided to make an "appointment" with him. The email read:

_Yo Fang,_

_You probably don't rember me,or us, but rember that pack of mutants you rescued a few years back? Well we've gotten ourselves into a bit of a jam, and in need of your help. For obvious reasons I can't post coordinates here, but hope to set up a meeting place soon._

_Fly on,_

_Bird Girl_

Now, all i have to do is just wait for his coordinates. Sometime after that I must have drifted off because; I awoke with a jolt to the chime meaning "you've got mail".

_Hey Bird Girl,_

_It's nice to hear from you, and of course I'll help. Meet me at…__**(for security purposes I won't write the coordinates Fang gave me here)**__.looking forward to meeting you again,_

_Fly on,_

_Fang_

_P.S. Bird Girl… What is your real name? And how many of you are there?_

YES! It worked, Fang fell for my trap! Now for the hard part, calling Dr. Gunther-Hagen. Luckily, I still had his emergency-contact number. Just how was I supposed to get my hands on a phone? That's it! Iggy usually leaves his phone in his room. Sneaking down to the other end of the hall, I listened quietly for any signs that Iggy was in his room. After a few minutes of complete silence I decided to enter.

Looking around I realized I was right, Iggy was nowhere to be seen. I quickly set to work looking for his phone. You know, even for a blind bird-kid his room is really messy. He had explosives strewn throughout the room.

When my search started to feel like it would never end, I spotted the antenna of his flip phone, and grabbed it. I was walking back to my room, when I saw Max. Beautiful as always, she was silently closing the door to her room, I quickly hid in an alcove in the wall. She could always tell when I was lying, probably because I'm not very good at it. I stood completely still, and silently crossing my fingers that Max was heading to the kitchen and away from me. A few minutes later I realized she did just that. Most likely trying to avoid me, after what happened last night.

Slipping back into my room, I took a deep breath and dialed the doctor's number.

**Nudge's POV**

As I listened I was shocked to hear Dylan say "Yes Doctor, he'll be there." I froze unable to believe that Dylan was betraying us. "Yes, Doctor. By the way if I ever see you again, you will be dead afterwards." After he hung up I barged into his room and pinned him against the wall.

"You better explain now, and you better explain quick because otherwise I'm gonna scream so loud, Max will be here within 3 seconds. Why were you on the phone with Doctor Gunther-Hagen?" I waited for his answer, but he seemed to scared to even think.

"Okay, I guess I'll call for Max, she should be able to get you to talk." I was about to scream the loudest I ever have in my life when he said "Nudge, wait…I… he wanted to know where Fang was."

"You know where Fang is?"

"Kind off…yes. Don't tell Max. She'd just want to go after him, and beg him to come back, and it's like Fang said in his letter, it wouldn't fix anything. Please don't tell Max!" Man that must be what I sound like when Iggy puts his hand over my mouth. Dylan was breathing hard from his rush of words.

I guess he's right, while I miss Fang like crazy (we all do), I trusted Fang. And he believed it was best if we were apart for a while, even if it broke all of our hearts in the meantime. "I won't tell Max." Dylan let out a huge sigh of relif. "But, you better not be lying to me. I'll be watching you closely. Oh! And it's time for dinner, which is why I was coming to get you."

I let go of him, and he slid down the wall onto the floor. "Come on, lazy, let's go. Iggy's making my favorite, cheese pizza." I walked briskly back down the hallway toward the kitchen, with Dylan trailing behind me. But instead of gathering around the table with us, Dylan stood by the wall, looking very awkward.

Then Iggy walked in and sensing Dylan's presence paused and somehow looked Dylan right in the eye. "Dylan, if I were you I wouldn't be here when Max gets back" he said. In the end Dylan decided to go grocery shopping and Iggy tagged along because Dylan was still a worse flyer than Angel when she was 2.

**Max's POV **

When Angel and I returned to the kitchen we found that Iggy and Dylan had left. Mentally putting on my list of things to do "thank Iggy for preventing, stressful and awkward situation", we sat down to eat dinner. We were about to eat when all of a sudden the windows imploded, from the erasers smashing through them.

**Dylan's POV**

When Iggy and I returned from the grocery store, we found all of the windows broken. Rushing in we soon discovered the flock was not there. With the amount of blood on the floor we knew something bad had happened, but there were no clues as to where the flock had been taken.

"It's Itex" Iggy said. "But there is no way we can rescue them on our own."

"We don't have to; I know where to find Fang."

**A/N Please review it's the only way I know if the story is any good. Oh, and suggestions are wildly appreciated, I have some idea for the plot, but like all writers sometimes I get stuck. Thanks for reading and I look forward to your review.**

**P.S. I realize Dylan is OOC but I personally hate him as a character and this is that passion seeping through or aka writer's privilege/ authority**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry for the long wait, truthfully with my classes (I'm taking college level classes in high school) and **_**Angel**_** coming out this got put on the back-burner to my life. I had this mostly written in my notebook and came across it the other day, so I decided to post it and edit the previous chapters. I hated how **_**Angel **_**went so this will continue as if that book never happened. If anyone is reading this please review and let me know if I should continue this story.**

Dylan's POV

As soon as the words left my lips, Iggy had me pinned to the wall (man that happens to me a lot). "What the hell do you mean you know where Fang is?" he growled. "I mean I know where he is, now do you mind letting go of me, so we can get on our way?"

Expecting a sudden fall to the floor, I instead got an unwelcome surprise. Iggy had punched me in the face (yep, you guessed it, he re-broke my newly healed nose from Max's punch the night before) Ow… man I need to stop pissing people off, it was doing irreversible damage to my handsome good looks. "Okay Jackass, where is Fang" "He's going to be at the Grand Canyon tomorrow evening, but seeing as this is an emergency that can't wait, I think I know where he is right now." I said in somewhat of a rush. "Okay lead the way, I can finish kicking you butt later"

I ran out the door and jumped into the sky. As we flew towards our destination, an awkward silence ensued between Iggy and me.

That night we landed at about eight o'clock in front of an old cabin hidden in the woods. "How do you know Fang is here?" "On his blog a girl offered him an old family cabin to stay in from time to time." "So, do you have a plan?" Iggy asked icily. "Kind of…I think you should go in without me first, and I'll go around back in case he tries to run before he hears you out." He nodded stiffly and went up to the door. Meanwhile I snuck around back. Lucky for me Fang came rushing out the back door a few seconds later and I was given the privilege of knocking him out cold with a kick to the back of the head.

Fang's POV

I woke up to the back of my head throbbing and two people trying to argue quietly, but not succeeding. "You didn't have to knock him out" a familiar voice said. "What else was I supposed to do, fight him? Trust me he would have a lot more than a headache if that had happened." I recognized that voice almost instantly, Dylan.

"No trust me Dylan, if I had fought you, you'd be the unconscious one." I said icily. "Hey, Fang how was your beauty sleep, never mind, I can tell by how horrible you look." Iggy said with a smile. "Nice, to see you too Ig, but what are you doing here…" I trailed off finally taking in my surroundings. We were in a beat up old van that looked like it hadn't been used since the 70's.

"Forget that, where are we?" "We're in a van." Dylan said blatantly. "Duh, we are. Where are we going?" I asked slightly annoyed. "I think it's best if Iggy tells you" Dylan said. I turned to look at Iggy who was purposefully trying to avoid my gaze. I had a sinking feeling in my gut, I knew that look. "What happened Iggy, where are the others?" I asked slightly scared of the answer.

"Um…well…you see…we don't know exactly." WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!" I shouted. "Well, you see Fang…Me and Dylan went to the store and when we got back the place was a mess, and everyone was gone." He said quietly. "You left them with only one fighter!" My anger was slowly being replaced with panic. "Well you see the flock and I thought it would be best if Dylan and Max weren't in the same vicinity for a couple of weeks, and Dylan still can't fly all that well, so I went with."

"What did he do to make her that mad? I thought I was the only one with that ability." I said trying to force myself to calm down, and not succeeding. Speaking for the first time since Iggy started talking Dylan weakly said "I kissed her, and she punched me so hard that she broke my nose." I was already reaching to strangle him to death, when Iggy placed his hand on my shoulder. "Fang, I get it your mad…But…" He must have sensed that I was highly doubtful. "NO, Fang I really do because you put the whole flock in the position you are now, but on top of that we had to watch Max fall apart. Besides if you kill him while he's driving, we'll all die." He said with a sad smile.

After that I remained silent, hearing the same words over and over again in my head 'Max fell apart'. I didn't think it was possible. I mean I hadn't been the same without her, but I…I broke Max. Not even the white coats could break her, if only they knew all they needed was me; I broke her heart. And then I realized something. "How did you know where to find me?" "Ask Dylan" Iggy said.

I turned and looked at the only bird-kid I've ever truly hated. I gave him my infamous death glare, and watched him squirm. "Dylan" I growled at him. "I…umm…well, I tracked it off your blog." I continued to glare at him. "Well…I kind of, might have sent you an email, pretending to be someone else" he said nervously. "You (insert colorful word here); why did you need to know where I was!" I asked trying to conceal and control my anger.

"I thought if I found you, Max would forgive me and I wouldn't have to pretend that she doesn't still cry herself to sleep every night-at least the nights she does sleep; most nights she takes off, and we don't see her until the next morning. She spent whole days in her room until several days ago, all because of you!" he shouted. I sat back with a shocked look on my face, and just stared at Dylan. He never shouted at anyone, he was always trying to suck up to everyone instead.

"Ookaay queue awkward silence here" Iggy said and I couldn't help but smile a little, I really missed him and the rest of the flock. "So where do you think the others are?" I asked. "The house looked the remnants of an eraser attack, we did a little research and found that Itex is back and as innocent as ever" Dylan replied sarcastically, wow Max must have been rubbing off on him. After that another awkward silence ensued that even Iggy couldn't seem to break. So instead I focused on my thoughts and wondered if Max would ever forgive me for leaving as we continued rolling down the highway towards Itex and Max.

**Again please R&R**


End file.
